


Personal Trainer

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Kevin's got a busy job, and it doesn't leave a lot of time for keeping in shape...





	Personal Trainer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopefulstranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulstranger/gifts).



> Sent with love and hugs <3

Kevin stared at himself in the mirror, the little roll of fat above his jeans just another sign that he was getting out of shape. Only yesterday he’d ended up breathless after climbing three flights of stairs, and running for the train had left him bright red and gasping for air. He’d spent most of the journey reassuring the ticket inspector that he wasn’t in need of medical attention.

He got into work to see that the lift was still broken, and he took a deep breath before heading towards the stairs, pacing himself so that he could get up to the office without looking out of shape.

The last flight was harder going than he expected, and he stepped out into the office to see Dany looking at him with concern in his eyes.

“Are you okay? Do you want a glass of water?”

“Do I really look that bad?” Kevin sounded even more breathless than usual, and his mouth was dry.

Dany rushed over with a glass of water, and Kevin caught sight of his reflection, his face bright pink, even after sitting down for a couple of minutes.

“Thank you.” Kevin downed the water, but Dany still looked worried. “I’m fine, really. Final year of uni I didn’t have a lot of time to do anything other than my dissertation, and you know how intensive the graduate programme here is. By the time I get home at night I just want to eat and sleep.”

“I have a friend who works at the gym in the basement.” Dany pulled out a card, and Kevin eyed it with suspicion.

_Stoffel Vandoorne  
Personal Trainer  & Physio_

“There’s a gym in the basement?” Kevin scrunched up his face as he thought about if he’d ever seen a sign for it.

“Yes.”

“Has it always been there?” Kevin reached into his desk drawer for a chocolate bar, ignoring the look from Dany as he wolfed it down.

“At least as long as we’ve been here.”

Kevin snorted in laughter, they’d both worked here for nearly a year, and he had never noticed it.

“You should give him a call.”

“I’ll think about it.” Kevin stuffed the card in his wallet, focusing on his work for the day.

*

Twelve hours later he was still sat in the same spot, an alarming number of chocolate bar wrappers scattered across his desk as he downed the last of his cold coffee.

There was no-one else around, and he sighed at the state of his life.

“Okay, I need help.”

***

Setting up a day’s trial for the gym had been easy, and Kevin wondered if Dany had already mentioned him to Stoffel.

He had it booked for his day off, but that still left him with the task of finding out his training gear, and hoping that it still fitted him.

T-shirts were easy, they were always baggy anyway. His joggers were elasticated, and there was room to breathe in them, which was a win.

But his swimming shorts hadn’t been used since high school, when he was just a kid playing in the ocean.

He squeezed into them, and he had to tuck his balls in so they weren’t bulging out, but he fitted into them. Just.

There was only one problem.

They looked obscene.

Arrested for public nudity kind of obscene.

He switched his laptop on and ordered a pair of swim trunks, the sort that should reach his knees. That way there would be no chance that he’d end up embarrassing himself in public.

Problem sorted.

***

The early morning sun felt good against his skin, and he walked down to the train with a smile on his face.

It felt good to be doing something positive, taking his life back into his own hands, rather than just going with the flow.

He strolled into the gym, and that was when he saw him.

Dany’s description didn’t do him justice, although everyone was short to Dany, but he’d also forgotten to mention that he was stunningly beautiful.

Short shorts were stretched nicely over his perfect rear, his vest top hanging open and giving Kevin a glimpse of his bulging muscles as he stretched, his whistle resting between his pecs, bouncing as he flexed. And his smile, his smile had Kevin feeling all hot and flustered, and he stumbled over his own feet as he walked towards Stoffel.

“Hi, I’m Dany’s friend.”

“Kevin, I’m Stoffel, nice to meet you.” Stoffel held his hand out so that they could shake, but then he pulled Kevin into a hug, patting his back as Kevin let out a little gasp. “Sorry, didn’t mean to squish you.”

“You can squish me any time.”

_Oh god, I didn’t mean to say that out loud._

Stoffel laughed, and Kevin felt his heart rate slow.

“I’ll show you around, and then we can get down to business.” Stoffel gestured for Kevin to follow him, and Kevin struggled to keep his eyes off Stoffel’s bum. “Have you had breakfast?”

“Sorry?”

“Have you had breakfast yet?”

“No, I’m not really much of a breakfast guy.”

“You’re going to need to eat something before working out.”

“Right.” Kevin’s stomach grumbled loudly enough that Stoffel could hear it over the noise of the air conditioning.

Stoffel led him to a counter where there was bottles of energy drinks, and protein bars, and Kevin wrinkled up his nose at the thought of them.

“Salmon bagel sound good to you?”

Kevin nodded, licking his lips at the thought of it.

“Maybe I could get used to this kind of healthy eating.”

“Take a seat, I’ll bring it over to you.”

Kevin could have sworn that he saw a sparkle in Stoffel’s eyes, a glimpse of something more than just professional friendliness.

He tried to eat like a normal human, rather than wolfing his food down like he was on his lunch break.

“Are you a software engineer like Dany?”

“Yeah, we’re part of the same graduate programme.”

Kevin dabbed away the crumbs from his lips, sipping at the strange green smoothie before pulling a funny face.

“It’s kale, it’s really good for you.” Stoffel sniggered, and Kevin found himself grinning. “But it’s a bit of an acquired taste.”

“You can say that again.” Kevin downed the rest of the smoothie without taking a breath, it was the only way to drink it without gagging.

Stoffel’s laugh was like music to his ears, and Kevin licked his lips, watching as Stoffel’s eyes were drawn to him.

“Ready to get started?”

“Yes, yes I am.” Kevin bounded after Stoffel, heading towards the rows of machines that struck fear into Kevin’s soul.

_I’m going to make a fool of myself in front of the cute trainer._

_This is not good._

Ten minutes later he was pedalling furiously, dripping with sweat, unable to talk as Stoffel encouraged him with a kind smile.

“I don’t think I can keep going.”

“You can do it.”

“I can do it.” Kevin smiled, gasping for air as he wiped the sweat out of his eyes.

“You’re nearly there.” Stoffel pointed at the display, 4.98 miles, he was close to the target, and Kevin felt a sense of achievement.

“I’m nearly there.”

Stoffel’s smile was all that kept him going, his gentle encouragement the exact opposite of what he expected from a trainer.

It got easier after that, his body enjoying the challenge as he set about trying to impress Stoffel.

He kept playing with the neck of his t-shirt, flashing his tattoo as he watched Stoffel demonstrate the exercises.

“Do you want to try that?”

“I think I need to see it one more time.” Kevin blinked, flashing Stoffel his best angelic smile as he watched Stoffel squat down low, his shorts stretched so tight across his arse that Kevin was sure they would split.

“Now it’s your turn.” Stoffel gave him a playful nudge, and Kevin positioned himself in front of the mirrors, making sure he could see if Stoffel was checking him out.

He couldn’t tell if Stoffel’s eyes were following his every movement because he was watching his form, or if he was interested, and his face was still neutral.

“Looking good.” Stoffel handed him the water bottle, and Kevin swigged it down, dragging his eyes over Stoffel as he put the weights away. “Ready to move to the pool?”

_I wouldn’t say no to a chance to see you in swimming trunks._

“Definitely.”

Kevin rushed to get changed into his swimming trunks, watching as Stoffel stripped off to reveal a pair of tiny speedos underneath his gym clothes.

They were even tighter than the pair that Kevin had decided were too revealing, and he couldn’t help but stare.

“Nice trunks.” Stoffel raised an eyebrow, and Kevin looked down at the bright fabric, adorned with scantily clad men sunbathing.

_At least I won’t need to tell him that I’m into guys._

“Thanks.” Kevin blushed, he wasn’t used to being caught off-guard, but he was even more certain that Stoffel was flirting with him.

“Ready to get all wet?”

_He’s definitely flirting._

Kevin put on his best porn star voice, grinning at Stoffel. “I can’t wait.”

He had the best view as Stoffel padded out to the pool, his toned legs making his bum wiggle in the most appealing way. Kevin was practically drooling by the time that Stoffel dived into the water, and Kevin stood frozen at the edge of the pool.

Stoffel resurfaced, flicking his hair off his forehead as Kevin enjoyed the view, the water beading over his smooth chest, the little trail of hair leading down from his belly button drawing Kevin’s eyes to his package.

And then Kevin saw where Stoffel was staring.

He was fascinated by his tattoo.

“You like?” Kevin sat down at the side of the pool, running his fingers over the angel’s wings as Stoffel’s eyes followed him, mesmerised by it.

“It’s stunning.”

_Target acquired._

Kevin slid into the water, striding closer to Stoffel, but the water was getting deeper far quicker than he anticipated. He was still a couple of metres away, and the water was starting to splash around his face.

“I have a confession to make. I can’t swim.”

Stoffel rushed over, and Kevin felt at ease in his arms.

“Why did you tick the box that said you could swim over one hundred metres unaided?”

“Erm, I wasn’t really paying attention when I filled in the form.” Kevin batted his eyelashes, hoping that it would be enough for Stoffel to forgive him.

Stoffel smiled, and Kevin stood on his tiptoes as he wandered back towards the shallow end of the pool.

“I’ve always wanted to learn. I like going in the sea, just splashing around in the waves, but never so far in that I need to swim.”

“Maybe we should move this to the sauna.” Stoffel smiled, and Kevin felt sparks flying. “We can sort out swimming lessons another time.”

“Sounds good.” Kevin couldn’t keep the smirk off his face, he was in with a chance and the sauna was the perfect place to make his move.

Kevin stared openly as Stoffel got out of the pool, the water running down his toned body as he made his pecs dance.

“You like?” Stoffel stuck his tongue out, and Kevin almost slipped on the steps, distracted by Stoffel’s beauty.

“Neat party trick.” Kevin reached out to touch before realising how busy the pool was, and he glanced around, looking for the sauna.

“Not here.” Stoffel rested his hand over Kevin’s heart, and Kevin took his hand, Stoffel dragging him through a door marked ‘staff only’.

Kevin giggled as they hurried down the corridor, gasping as Stoffel pulled him into a room, the scent of massage oil heightening his senses.

Stoffel’s lips were on his, backing him against the wall as his hands roamed lower, pulling at the drawstrings of his trunks.

Kevin let out a needy groan, it had been too long since he’d last had some fun, and his body was responding to every touch, his hard cock advertising his arousal.

Stoffel nuzzled against his neck, kissing at the top of his tattoo as Kevin arched his back, their hard cocks grinding together.

“You are so hot.” Stoffel sucked on Kevin’s nipple, leaving him breathless.

“You’re not that bad looking yourself.” Kevin stuck his tongue out, and Stoffel leant in for another kiss, his hand reaching down so that he could stroke him.

His body shuddered in orgasm, and he felt his cheeks burn, burying his head against Stoffel’s perfect chest as he mumbled his apologies.

“You are so hot that I couldn’t control myself.”

“Next time we can take things slow.” Stoffel looked down at the floor, suddenly shy. “If you want a next time.”

“I would love a next time.” Kevin reached out to stroke the side of Stoffel’s face. “What time do you finish?”

“Six.”

“I’ll see you at Gene’s American diner on the corner?”

“What happened to healthy eating?”

“You can help me work it off.” Kevin winked at him, his cheeky smile shining out as he gave him one last kiss, pausing by the door to admire Stoffel as he changed into clean gym clothes.

“Tell Dany thank you.”

“For what?”

“For setting me up with you.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
